Loving You
by Makoto Kajiwara
Summary: Special fic for: my best friend, DraMioneRryLovers. "aku masih memikirkannya yang tak pernah mencintaiku bahkan saat aku diujung nyawaku." LMisa. Warning: OOC, AR. mind to RnR? :


**Disclaimer**: Death Note punya om TO kuadrat :D

**Rated**: T

**Warning**: OOC, gaje, EYD yang kurang baik, AR.

_**Loving You**_

_**A Death Note fanfic **_

_**By**_

_**Ryoko Sora**_

"Light-kun, kalau kira tertangkap, Misa-san tidak akan apa-apa. Dan lagi, selama masih diborgol nasib kita pasti akan sama. Kalau aku mati kau juga akan mati." Aku mengatakan itu saat Light Yagami menolak rencanaku untuk melibatkan Misa dalam penyelidikan ini.

"Misa-san. Pilih mana? Saya dan Light-kun mati, atau kira tertangkap?" Tanyaku pada Misa.

"Kira tertangkap! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Light!" Katanya.

"Ya. Aku tau cintamu pada Light begitu besar. Misa-san cocok sekali dengan Light-kun."

"Benarkah? Ryuzaki-san, kukira selama ini kau orang jahat, ternyata kau memahami perasaan misa, ya."

"Terimakasih, ya." Lanjut gadis itu lalu mencium pipiku. Aku senang, tapi, tak mungkin kutunjukkan didepannya.

"Eh, nanti saya jadi suka, loh."

"Maaf saja, ya."

"Bagaimana kalau kita berteman saja, Ryuzaki?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, teman saya bertambah satu lagi."

"Ya, semua teman Light adalah teman Misa juga." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan lagi, Misa juga tidak akan mengkhianati teman. Jadi, kita bertiga akan memecahkan kasus ini!" Lanjutnya bersemangat.

"Ah, tapii.. Light-kun memilih untuk ikut penyelidikan bersama ayahnya dan anggota kepolisian yang lain bukan dengan saya. Jadi nanti hanya kita berdua saja, ya?" Kataku.

"Apa-apaan itu? Light harus ikut juga!"

"Ya sudahlah, Kau licik sekali, Ryuzaki. Aku terpaksa ikut dengan penyelidikanmu."

"Tak usah repot-repot." Kataku.

"Yee.. Light sudah ikut bersama kita. Kalau ada Light Misa rela melakukan apa saja.." Kata gadis itu membuatku pedih.

"Misa tidak akan kenapa-napa. Misa ingin dicintai dan berguna buat Light, Bahkan Misa rela mati demi Light."

Kata-katanya itu membuatku sakit. Seakan aku ini memang bukan apa-apa.

Ya, Misa Amane. Gadis yang selama ini selalu aku awasi lewat kamera di tempat penyelidikan. Yang kusukai karena aku melihat ketulusan dalam dirinya yang jarang sekali dimiliki orang-orang.

Dan gadis yang tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku padanya karena selalu melihat pada Light Yagami.

Aku tau aku bukan apa-apa. Aku Cuma pemuda asosial yang tentunya, tidak lebih keren dari Light Yagami, orang yang sangat amat dicintai oleh Misa.

Sebenarnya, Bisa saja aku mengatakannya. Tapi, itu tak mungkin. Dia hanya menganggapku teman, sekaligus menganggapku orang yang kerjanya menyelidiki semua tingkah lakunya karena dulu aku menganggapnya adalah kira kedua.

Hari ini, Light Yagami, dan semua anggota kepolisian yang lainnya sedang pergi. Di markas penyelidikan hanya ada aku dan Misa yang kamarnya berada di gedung yang sama dengan tempat penyelidikanku.

Aku melihat ke kamera pengawas ada Misa. Kemana gadis itu?

"Ryuzaki-san..." Kata suara dibelakangku.

"Ada apa, Misa?"

"Ngg.. bolehkah aku diruanganmu sampai Light kembali?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Haha. Terima kasih, ya."

"Eh, Misa-san kenapa kau maumenunggu Light-kun disini bersamaku?"

"Aku males kalo mesti sendirian di kamarku."Kata Misa sembari duduk disampingku.

"Lagipula kita kan teman. Ya kan? Ehehe." Katanya sambil tertawa menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Iya. Kau itu temanku yang kedua Misa-san. Setelah Light-kun."

"Kau jarang sekali punya teman, ya Ryuzaki?"

"Begitulah."

Kami terus mengobrol sampai akhirnya tanpa kusadari Misa sudah tertidur bersandar dibahuku.

"Selamat tidur, Misa." Kataku lalu mengecup keningnya. Aku tau dia tunangan orang, tapi, selagi Light tak ada ya... tak apa-apa, kan? Haha.

Tapi, itu kan dulu. Aku yang sekarang sepertinya tidak akan pernah melihat Misa lagi nantinya.

Sekarang dadaku terasa sakit. Mungkin ini yang namanya serangan jantung. Aku akan kehilangan nyawaku sebentar lagi. Aku sadar ini perbuatan Kira. Pasti. Dan empat puluh detik lagi aku akan mati. Ini akan jadi empat puluh detik paling lama dalam hidupku.

Didepanku sekarang ada Light Yagami dan anggota kepolisian Jepang yang lain memanggil namaku.

"L! Kau kenapa? L!"

Itu Light Yagami. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Walaupun dia didepanku, tapi dipikiranku...

Misa Amane.

Aku masih memikirkan orang yang tidak menciintaiku walaupun aku sungguh menyayanginya itu diujung nyawaku ini.

Sungguh aku menyesal tidak pernah mengatakan perasaanku pada Misa. Tapi, aku tau penyesalanku tak ada gunanya. Aku tak akan pernah bisa menemui gadis itu lagi. Tak akan pernah. Selamanya akan pernah lagi.

Sekarang yang aku bisa hanya merelakan. Merelakan untuk meninggalkannya selama-lamanya. Merelakan untuk membiarkannya bahagia bersama orang yang dipilihnya, Light Yagami. Merelakan untuk hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan diatas sana.

Selamat tinggal Misa Amane.

"RYUZAKIIIIII! JANGAN MATI! BANGUNLAH! JANGAN MATI! DASAR BODOH!" Light Yagami menjerit sejadi-jadinya dengan seringai kemenangan diwajahnya. Percuma. L tidak akan mendengarnya. Ia sudah pergi. Pergi dan takkan kembali untuk selamanya.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

HALO HALO HALO HALO~~~

Ujian hilang, hati pun kembali riang! (?)

Saya baru kelar MID-Semester dan mempublish fanfic abal ini.

Apakah Lmisa belum ada di FDNI? Abis saya cari gak ada fic buat Lmisa.~~

Dan Fic ini spesial buat sahabat saya, **DraMioneRryLovers**. Yang sering ngatain saya fujoshi akut. Dan bialng kalo muka punya genre kayak fanfic muka saya bergenre humor/hurt/comfort. Dua genre kesukaan saya yang aneh sekali bila digabungkan. *muka saya aneh, dong!*

Dan untuk **DraMioneLovers** : review, ya ron! Ehehehe. Ini straight, loh! Pembuktian bahwa aku bukan fujoshi akut! Tapi, maaf kalo jadi ancur begini. -_-

Okeh. Akhir kata~~

REVIEW?


End file.
